1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device described in the instant application is a denture cream that will remove stains, disinfect, and shine the denture just with rubbing. It is designed to be primarily used as a composition to cleans dentures that will be available in a tube form similar to toothpaste tubes. The ALADDINE may be used alone or in combination with water. If used in combination with water it becomes more efficient. This provides a safe and natural alternative for users who use dentures to clean, disinfect, and shine their teeth. There will also be an added double headed brush that can be used with the cream, with a curved easy grip feature that will allow for easy cleaning experience. The brush is specifically designed to reach all places that cannot be reached by fingers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Denture cleaning devices are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to denture cleaners. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for denture cleaners and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.